Jealousy
by Bulecelup
Summary: Cemburu buta tak beralasan? Keinginan untuk membunuh semua orang yang dekat dengan tutornya? Cinta yang dia kira tak terbalas? Itulah yang Lambo Bovino rasakan setiap harinya terhadap hubungannya dengan Reborn, RL. X3


**Title: **Jealousy.

**Pair: **TYL! Reborn x Lambo.

**Rate: **T

**Genre: **Romance/Drama.

**Summary: **Cemburu buta tak beralasan? Keinginan untuk membunuh semua orang yang dekat dengan tutornya? Cinta yang dia kira tak terbalas? Itulah yang Lambo Bovino rasakan setiap harinya terhadap hubungannya dengan Reborn, RL. X3

**© Katekyo Hitman Reborn! **Belongs to Amano Akira.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Lambo menghela nafas panjang sambil memainkan garpu yang berada di tangan kirinya, matanya menatap tajam ke arah Reborn yang tengah berada di luar ruangan pesta, sibuk berbicara dengan para perempuan cantik yang mengerubunginya dari tadi.

Sementara dia terjebak di dalam ruangan yang ramai sekali dengan orang-orang, Tsuna terlihat mondar-mandir kemana-mana sambil menyalami dan berbincang sebentar dengan mereka. Hari ini Vongola Famiglia mengadakan pesta besar untuk memperingati terkumpulnya para guardian, dan tentu saja semua orang dalam _'famiglia'_ di undang oleh Tsuna.

"Kau terlihat tidak senang, Bovino." Mukuro mendadak memegang pundak Lambo, membuat sang Thunder Guardian merinding dan terkejut.

"Mu...Mukuro! kau mengagetkanku!" kata Lambo sambil mengelus-elus dadanya, Mukuro hanya tertawa melihat reaksi Lambo, kemudian dia menarik kursi dari meja makan terdekat dan duduk di samping Lambo.

"Kufufu, kemanakah _tutor _mu pergi, Bovino? Biasanya dia tak akan membiarkanmu untuk berada sendirian, Apalagi di tengah-tengah pesta seperti ini." Tanya Mukuro, mata pemuda yang berbeda warna itu terlihat menakutkan bagi Lambo, dia berusaha untuk tak menatap mata Mukuro.

"Entahlah." Lambo melirik kembali ke arah Reborn yang masih di kelilingi oleh para gadis itu. "Mungkin dia sedang _sibuk _dengan hal _yang lebih penting _daripada _aku._" Ucapnya dengan pahit sekali.

Mukuro hanya tersenyum mendengar jawaban Lambo, dia tahu kalau guardian termuda itu suasana hatinya lagi tak enak. Dia dapat melihatnya dari cara Lambo berusaha untuk mematahkan garpu yang berada di tangannya secara tak sadar.

"................" padahal Reborn sedang mengamati Lambo dan Mukuro dari luar sana, melihat Mukuro sedang tertawa dan Lambo dengan wajah kesalnya.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Reborn selalu saja di kelilingi wanita cantik atau (_bahkan)_ pemuda yang lebih pintar dan lebih berpengalaman daripada Lambo, contohnya saja; Bianchi. Sepertinya gadis yang selalu mengejar Lambo menggunakan pisau dapur itu belum bisa untuk melupakan cintanya kepada Reborn.

Lalu ada Tsuna, Yamamoto, dan Hibari. Yang bisa di bilang sebagai orang-orang terkuat dalam Vongola... mereka bertiga sering terlihat bersama dengan Reborn, berbincang-bincang, bahkan hingga tertawa!

Suatu hal yang sangat tidak mungkin di tunjukan oleh Reborn kepada Lambo, murid sekaligus '_barang-penyiksaannya-yang-baru.'_. Reborn selalu bilang kepada orang-orang kalau Lambo adalah miliknya, seakan-akan dia adalah BARANG miliknya.

"Hei Lambo-san!" Fuuta menepukan kedua tangannya tepat di hadapan Lambo, Lambo sempat menyahut sebelum dia jatuh terjumpal dari kursinya. "Uwah! Bukan maksudku untuk mengagetkanmu!" Fuuta langsung membantu seniornya untuk duduk.

"A-ah, tak apa! Fuh, aku sedang tidak konsen hari ini." Kata Lambo sambil meraba kepala bagian belakangnya, oh, sedang tidak konsen atau sedang merasa _CEMBURU_, Lambo-san?

"Benarkah?? Oh, iya! Aku, Chrome-san and Ipin-chan sedang bermain _roll dice _di ruang tengah, dan kami kekurangan orang! Ayo ikut main ya!" pinta Fuuta sambil menarik-narik lengan Lambo.

"E-e-eh?? Tapi....ya....uhm, baiklah." Lambo nampaknya tak bisa melawan keinginan juniornya, makanya dia rela-rela saja di tarik keluar oleh Fuuta yang dari tadi senyam-senyum aja. Dan ketika mereka berdua keluar dari dalam ruangan, Reborn baru saja mau pergi masuk kedalam.

Lambo berpapasan dengan Reborn, pandangan mata mereka sempat bertemu sebelum Lambo memalingkan pandangannya ke arah lain dengan perasaan kesal. Meninggalkan Reborn yang masih menatap kepergiannya bersama dengan Fuuta.

Lambo tak sempat untuk melihat tatapan mata Reborn yang terlihat sedih.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Mungkin karena itulah, hubungan mereka berdua jadi semakin buruk. Lambo tidak pernah menyapa Reborn kalau tidak terikat dengan misi, dia juga tak pernah berada di dekat Reborn lagi kalau mereka sedang memiliki waktu luang bersama.

Lambo sebisa mungkin menjaga jarak darinya karena dia tahu, kalau dia berada dekat dengan Reborn, yang ada dia hanya merasa sakit dan cemburu buta tak beralasan.

Oh, jadi dia mengakui kalau dia cemburu?

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Lambo berjalan menuju kamar apartemennya yang terletak tak jauh dari Vongola HQ, di tangannya ada kantong plastik yang berisikan sebotol wine merah dan beberapa bahan makanan untuk dia masak di rumah nanti.

"Oh, mana kuncinya..." Lambo merogoh kantong celananya, berusaha mencari kunci kamarnya. Setelah ketemu, dia memasukannya kedalam lubang kunci dan memutar ganggang pintu kamar nomor 316.

Ketika dia membuka pintu itu, ruangan gelap tanpa cahaya penerangan menyambutnya. Lambo menaruh barang belanjaannya di atas meja dapur yang terbuat dari marmer sebelum berjalan menuju dinding terdekat untuk mencari tombol menyalakan lampu.

Ketika lampu sudah menyala dan seluruh ruangan jadi terlihat dengan jelas, Lambo langsung berteriak histeris.

Mengapa ada Reborn sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamunya?!

"REBORN!" mungkin karena refleks, Lambo langsung mengeluarkan pistol colt dari balik jas hitam yang dia kenakan, dia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam sebelum bergerak mendekati Reborn yang duduk di sofanya dengan tenang.

"Selamat datang." Reborn malah menyambutnya. Dia berdiri dari atas sofa dan mulai berjalan ke hadapan Lambo yang masih mencondongkan mulut pistol kepadanya.

"A...apa yang kau lakukan di sini!? Bagaimana caranya kau bisa masuk kedalam kamarku!?" Lambo langsung memberikan banyak pertanyaan kepada Reborn, namun yang bersangkutan hanya menatapnya dalam-dalam tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya satupun.

"....apa yang kau lakukan dengan Mukuro, Fuuta, dan Levi, minggu lalu?" Reborn malah memberikannya pertanyaan balik.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

"Huh?" Lambo perlahan-lahan menurunkan senjatanya dan memberikan tatapan bingung kepada Reborn, apa yang baru saja dia tanyakan? "Apa maksudmu?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan bersama Mukuro ketika di pesta, dengan Fuuta di HQ, dan Levi ketika pertemuan antara Varia?" Reborn bertanya sekali lagi, membuat mulut Lambo jadi teranga setelah mendengar pertanyaannya.

"Apa urusanmu?" Lambo menaruh senjatanya di atas meja, dan mulai berjalan kembali ke arah dapur untuk menaruh wine merah yang baru saja dia beli ke dalam rak. "Bukankah kau tidak perduli dengan hal yang aku lakukan, atau kepada orang yang aku temui?"

Reborn mengerutu mendengar jawaban Lambo. "Kau pikir aku tak melihatnya? Apa yang mereka lakukan kepadamu? Apakah mereka menyakitimu?"

_Well, _itu sama sekali tak terduga. Lambo sempat berkedip beberapa kali sebelum dia menjawab 'pertanyaan' Reborn yang terdengar lebih seperti 'perintah'.

"Mukuro hanya duduk menemaniku di pesta kemarin, Fuuta mengajaku bermain _roll dice _dengan Chrome dan Ipin juga, Levi hanya memberitahukanku caranya untuk menggunakan ring baru! Puas kau sekarang!?" sahut Lambo, dia bahkan sampai membanting meja.

Reborn menatapnya tajam, begitupun juga dengan Lambo.

"Mengapa kau tidak pergi untuk mendatangi gadis-gadismu itu? Atau kembali bercengkrama dengan Hibari dan yang lain? Mengapa kau harus repot-repot mendatangiku?" Lambo memberikannya tatapan membangkang, tidak biasa-biasanya dia dapat bersikap keras seperti ini.

Alis mata Reborn terangkat sebelah, namun wajahnya masih terlihat tenang-tenang saja. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Jangan berpura-pura bodoh, oh _Tutor_ Reborn!" sahut Lambo, nampaknya kesabarannya sudah hilang untuk menghadapi Reborn yang terlihat plin-plan hari ini. "Aku tak perduli denganmu, atau dengan para perempuan yang mengelilingmu, dan yang lain! Aku sungguh tak membuang waktuku untuk mereka semua!"

"....Kau cemburu?" mendadak kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Reborn.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Lambo ingin membalas omongan Reborn, namun yang ada malah dia teranga tanpa berkata apapun. Diam terpaku, dengan wajah yang perlahan-lahan menjadi merah gelap.

"Ti...tidak! siapa bilang hah!? Asal ngomong saja kau! Lalu sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan di rumahku!?" Lambo berusaha menutupi '_kelemahannya' _dengan cara mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Mendadak Reborn menarik kerah kemeja Lambo, menariknya untuk lebih dekat kepadanya, bahkan tubuh mereka melekat seperti lem. Jarak wajah mereka hanya 2 cm saja. Lambo tak bisa bergerak di dalam cengkraman Reborn yang kuat itu.

"Seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu kepadamu." Bunyi nafas Reborn terdengar sangat jelas dan berat di telinga Lambo, Lambo memejamkan matanya, berusaha untuk tetap tenang di dalam kondisi terjebak seperti ini. "Kau seharusnya tak berada terlalu dekat dengan mereka."

Lambo berkedip beberapa kali, apa yang baru saja orang ini katakan? Jadi...dia memperhatikan gerak-geriknya juga selama 1 minggu penuh ini? Dan kesimpulannya adalah; _dia tak suka melihatnya bersama dengan orang lain? _

Bukankah seharusnya Lambo yang berperasaan seperti itu?

"_Are you Jealous, Reborn_??" sekarang giliran Reborn untuk terkejut.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Jadi intinya mereka berdua sama-sama cemburu?

Selama 1 minggu penuh ini mereka saling mengintai satu sama lain tanpa di ketahui dan hasilnya ternyata mencenangkan mereka berdua, ternyata mereka berdua memiliki pola pikiran yang sama, bahkan _sangat _sama.

"...Jadi itu alasanmu menghindariku seminggu penuh ini?" seringai mengejek kembali muncul di wajah Reborn, Lambo mengeritkan kening, dia benci sekali melihat senyuman itu. Namun di sisi lain; dia suka melihatnya.

Lambo memalingkan pandangannya dari Reborn walaupun dia masih tak bisa lepas dari pegangan tangan Reborn yang sangat kuat itu, dia membalasnya dengan anggukan kepala yang sangat pelan sekali.

"..._Gee,_kalau begituberhentilah beragumentasi denganku." Keluh Reborn sambil mengambil nafas dalam-dalam.

"Kalau begitu jangan _memulai_nya." Ucap Lambo dengan wajah kesal.

Lalu tiba-tiba terdapat keheningan sejenak, dan pada saat itu Reborn langsung mendorong Lambo ke atas meja makan dan menciumnya. Lambo nampak tak menolak, dia melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Reborn seraya hitman itu naik ke atas meja dan berada di atasnya.

Dan membiarkan otak para pembaca untuk menebak apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

(fin)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

(Music Mode Author: **Tears, **_**Lisa. **_**~GundamSEEDESTINY Special~**)

**MATTGASM: **_JEALOUSY, Turning saints into the sea! Turning through sick lullabies, choking on your alibis, but it's just the price I pay! Destiny is calling me, Open up my eager eyes... 'Cause I'm MR. BRIGHTSIDE! _*author dilempar gas 24kg* oh, oke... ini bukan Karaoke room... thanks for reading! XD

~Request from ParaMezzo/UREHERU! xDD!


End file.
